Letters That Heal
by elriclover07
Summary: Letters that Edward and Alphonse find before burning their house seem to touch Ed in an almost healing way.


**This is going to be ****yet another solemn story. But it is a good one, if I do say so myself!!**** Enjoy!**** Disclaimer: I do not own FMA! Gawd, how many times must I tell you that?!?!?**

Edward and Alphonse Elric searched the house for what little items they cherished. They planned to burn the home to the ground later that day, in hopes of ridding themselves of terrible memories. As they searched, they found lots of items reminiscent of the past. Of these items, the one that brought back the most bittersweet memories was a letter to Santa from who knows how many years ago. This is the story of that letter.

Most would call it a letter to Santa, I called it pure nonsense. My mother had forced me to write it, and despite my apparent objection, it was quite enjoyable. I wrote:

"Dear Santa, I, Edward Elric, would like several Alchemy books and alchemic material to make the things the book teaches me how to make. I want nothing more, just that and for my family to be a family once more, and to be happy. I never was happy, I don't think, just a little sad. Sad, all the time… All it ever was was sadness and darkness. All I could ever feel was a hole deep inside my heart that could not be healed. My father abandoned me and my mom and my brother and now we have to live with another hole in our hearts, the one he left and the one we were born with. All I ever wanted, really, was to fill one of those holes. Just one, not both, just one…"

After I uncovered the letter and read it I could feel that memory, plus more, rush back to me; causing me to stumble and feel dizzy. It brought back so many memories, both good and bad. The good made me smile, the bad made me realize that I never did fill one of the two holes my heart possessed.

My brother Alphonse and I searched all day in search of any possessions left in the, soon-to-be-burned, house. Needless to say, the most precious thing we found was that letter, plus all of the memories that were contained within that house. Most of the memories were either of the mischief we caused or of our short time with our mother. We missed her so much, yet we were willing to burn the only place we had memories of her in.

All of the memories of our mother were bittersweet and painful; that may have been the reason we wanted to burn the domicile down. I couldn't tell you how wonderful it felt to find letters our mother had written to us and saved, so that we could find them in the future. Well, that future was, apparently, now. The sweeter of the two read:

"Dearest children, I know I have been able to support you, but it feels as though something else is missing, something very important. I hope that when you find this letter or I give it to you, you realize just how precious one single memory is. For, you see, I may only have a limited amount of time left with you two. I have been diagnosed with an incurable disease that may, or may not kill me. This may be an abrupt way to tell you, but it is the only way. Weather I am dead now, or still living doesn't matter because I will always be alive in your hearts and in your memories. I will always watch you from afar and I will always be there when you need me, weather in life or death. All you need to do is think of me and all your troubles and fatigue will fade, as if by magic. Keep each other safe and I love you with the whole of my heart. Love, Mom"

The second letter was written the day before she collapsed in our home. It is a very emotional letter describing her feelings of pain, sorrow, and regret. It read:

"Sons, I feel as the hours turn into days, and the days turn into weeks, death is coming to me. I will not be with you much longer; I feel my body is ready to give out; almost as if my muscles have atrophied into nothing. You are probably reading this after my death. I assume I have told you about the money I saved away for you, but just in case I forget or have forgotten, it is hidden in the closet. Just go in there and get it if you need it. I know you are probably flooded with emotion right now, but do not fret any longer my dears. I love you and my soul will carry on and I will watch you forever. Even in death I am still alive, as long as you keep memories of me close at heart. Love always, your mother."

I cried for a long, long time after I read those letters. They were truly written to heal us in our time of despair. They truly were letters that heal.

**Reviews are loved by yours truly; and also, holiday story coming soon! Read it and review it please!! **


End file.
